In the related art, when a robot vacuum cleaner operates, dust on the ground is sucked into a dust collection box, and air entering the dust collection box is discharged after filtered by a high efficiency particulate air (HEPA) filter while the dust is blocked by the HEPA filter and falls into the dust collection box. However, the air and dust are not separated effectively within the dust collection box, and the discharged air has poor quality and easily causes secondary pollution. In addition, the dust directly acts on the HEPA filter after entering the dust collection box, such that the service life of the HEPA filter is short, and a user needs to replace the HEPA filter frequently, which is extremely inconvenient.